


VID: The Future Stops Here

by Lila Futuransky (futuransky)



Category: Children of Men (2006), V for Vendetta (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/Lila%20Futuransky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want a picture of the future, imagine a boot stamping on a human face. Forever. George Orwell.</p><p>We were never meant to survive. Audre Lorde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: The Future Stops Here

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Rabbit in Your Headlights, UNKLE featuring Thom Yorke.  
> Video: 28 Days Later, Children of Men and V for Vendetta.  
> Edited by Lila Futuransky  
> 

YouTube:  


Vimeo (password: dystopia)  


[The Future Stops Here](http://vimeo.com/47373941) from [Lila Futuransky](http://vimeo.com/user1440428) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Download (right click/ctrl-click and save):[60MB.mov, zipped](http://queergeektheory.org/vids/Future60MB.mov.zip)

[Announcement post on Dreamwidth](http://futuransky.dreamwidth.org/179933.html)


End file.
